The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to an upper golf bag cradle for a golf cart, which comprises a smoothly arched holding down strip fastened to the cradle body thereof and adapted to hold down a golf bag on the cradle body, and a locking device adapted to lock the smoothly arched holding down strip after installation of the golf bag.
A regular golf cart 6, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an upper cradle 7 and a lower cradle 8 adapted for holding a golf bag, a first fastening belt 91 provided at the upper cradle 7, and a second fastening belt 92 provided at the lower cradle 8. The first fastening belt 91 is comprised of two belts 900 respectively fastened to the upper cradle 7, and a quick-release lock formed of a plug member 911 and a socket member 912 adapted for securing the free ends of the belts 900 together. This design is not satisfactory in function. One drawback of this design of golf cart is the complicated adjusting procedure of adjusting the length of the first fastening belt 91 subject to the size of the golf bag to be carried. Another drawback of this design of golf cart is that the belts 900 wear quickly with use. Because the belts 900 are made of fabric, they become loosened or permanently deformed after long uses.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an upper golf bag cradle for golf cart, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the upper golf bag cradle comprises a cradle body fastened to the main rod member of a golf cart and adapted to hold a golf bag, and a fastening belt adjustably fastened to two distal ends of the cradle body to hold down a golf bag on the cradle body, wherein the belt has one end inserted into an insertion slot at one end of the cradle body and secured thereto by hook and loop materials, and an opposite end inserted into an insertion slot at an opposite end of the cradle body and locked by a locking lever. According to another aspect of the present invention, the locking lever is pivoted to the cradle body at one end, comprising a serrated engagement block formed integral with a head thereof and adapted to hold down the fastening belt on a support plate in the cradle body, a guide wall portion adapted to guide the head over an end plate at one end of the cradle body upon rotary motion, and a protruded positioning flange adapted for engagement with a protruded flange of the end plate to hold the locking lever in the locking position. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the locking lever further comprises an inwardly extended baffle adapted to guide the suspended tail portion of the fastening belt toward the cradle body after locking of the locking lever.